Finnick and Annie's Wedding Night
by rabidcumberbunny
Summary: A one-shot of Finnick and Annie's first time on their wedding night based off a few prompts I received on my Odesta blog. Warning: Lemon/Smuttiness (but tasteful...I hope).


**So I received a few 'wedding night/first time' prompts on my Odesta blog and decided I enjoyed it so much, that I'd post this one shot here. All my smut sounds the same because I'm a lousy lemon writer but please review and let me know what you think!**

"Still with me?" Finnick asked as they walked down one of the many corridors to their new room. Annie was on his back with her feet hooked across his stomach and her arms wrapped around his neck. On the precious occasion that he was in Four, he would often piggyback her around the house. It was the only way he got anything done but he hardly minded. He was so used to having her there it was no different to wearing a backpack. She was so little and light after all.

Her head moved slightly from where it was buried in his shoulder. "I'm still awake."  
Of course she was. He was crazy to think differently.  
A few days ago, she had sat him down face to face and made a proposition about their wedding night. Finnick laughed at her professionalism and she slapped his wandering hands away and demanded he be serious. She meant business.

"This is your stop," he told her as they reached their number compartment. She pressed a gentle kiss to his neck like she always did before disentangling herself and he helped her down with well-practiced ease. Their room was small but had a bed large enough for the both of them and their own bathroom. He was suddenly hit with the realisation of what was going to happen tonight and instead of his usual wishful daydreaming and suppressed fantasies, a flutter of panic rippled through his body that he hadn't felt before. Especially regarding this. He had bedded more people than he dared to count yet he was suddenly terrified at the very thought. It seemed silly. He had wanted this - her - for such a long time. Maybe it was because it was so different. This was _Annie._

It occurred to his for the first time that he was going to hurt her and it was going to be unavoidable no matter how gentle and patient and careful he was. Finnick looked over at his gentle bride who was playing with the skirt of her beautiful dress in the corner, humming the song that they had danced to. She caught his stare and smiled breathtakingly at him. "Are you going to come in, Finn?"

He realised he had been standing in the doorway like an idiot and stepped inside and shut the door behind him but didn't move any closer to her. Even though Finnick needed her more than he had ever needed her before, he decided it was safer for him to stand next to the door and let her wrap her head around what was about to happen and give her a chance to think about if this is what she really wanted. Annie put one hand across her stomach and the other fiddled with her necklace as she looked around the room. _What are you thinking?_ Finnick desperately wished to know.

"It's warm, isn't it?" she answered as if she were able to hear his thoughts and Finnick couldn't help but smile at her.

"I think it's just the dancing."

"Oh," she stammered twisting her fingers together and then rubbing her hands down her arms. She was nervous. She was adorable.

Finnick noticed that she must've been warm despite the constant cold air that circulated underground as a drop of sweat had formed on the nape of her neck where her hair was starting to fall apart under her veil. He stepped forward against his will and wiped the bead of moisture away before wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss to the side of her neck. Her eyes drifted closed and her heart began to accelerate.

"Are you okay?" he asked mistaking her reaction for fear.

"Yeah," she answered trying to be casual but her voice shook a little and she knew that he would notice. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"You don't need to be."

"I just…what if I'm bad at this…or I do something wrong?" she admitted her worries out loud and determinedly stared at a spot on the floor. For the first time in her life, she cursed her lack of experience and felt her shoulders slump. Finnick mistook her nervousness. She wasn't nervous because it was her first time. She loved Finnick with all of her heart and nothing would feel more right to her. She was nervous because Finnick had suffered years of sexual abuse in the Capitol and after all of that she just wanted everything to be perfect for him but she knew she would stuff it up somehow.

"You won't be," he told her. "You'll be perfect."

He pressed a small kiss to her ear and his voice turned serious. "Annie. If you're too nervous…I don't want you to do this if you're having any doubts. I'd wait till the end of time for you."

She spun around in his arms and he had to suppress a moan at how perfectly her body fit against his own.

"Can I have a minute, Finn?" she asked and he let her go immediately. Annie went into the small adjourning bathroom and splashed some water on her face to cool herself down and take a few moments to collect herself. Unfortunately since she hadn't worn any since her Victory Tour, she forgot about the little amount of make-up someone had put on her for the ceremony and she nearly died when she looked in the mirror and saw a streaky mismatched mess staring back at her.

Annie swore under her breath and scrubbed at her face with a cloth hanging over the faucet until most of the offending cosmetics had been removed. She brushed her teeth twice and turned her attention to her hair. She unpinned the beautiful veil. The elegant hairstyle Effie had done was unbecoming and there were tendrils and curls trying to burst out in rebellion all over the place. She ran her fingers through the auburn locks and tried to smooth it all down but gave up and ended tying it back.

Her heart was racing and she focused on her reflection in the mirror to try and get a hold of herself. Although she was nervous, it was outweighed by her excitement and the butterflies in her stomach felt more like fireworks at this stage. She examined her body up and down to see if there was anything she could do to fix herself up with what she had. She knew if she spent any more time fussing over herself, Finnick would start getting worried.

She composed herself and smoothed out her dress before walking out to meet him again. Finnick was lying on the bed, still fully dressed but his vest was unbuttoned and his shoes were off. He was propped up by one hand and was flicking through a book from the small shelf next to the bed and smiled up at her to acknowledge her and went back to reading. It's was their wedding night and he was going to read a book?! He pulled another off the shelf, bored with the first, and started skimming it.

Annie cleared her throat and twisted her fingers together. "I'm done."

"Okay, my love," he smiled at her and went back to browsing through the pages.

She stood there awkwardly for a few moments longer, waiting for him to get on with it, but he closed the book, put it back on the shelf and selected another.

Annie felt nerves and frustration well up inside her and her little hands balled into fists at her sides.

"FINNICK ODAIR-!"

He chuckled slightly and Annie steeled herself for some kind of Finnickesque joke. She was fighting back the urge to shove him in the chest for purposely dragging this out for her and wondered where he got the nerve and unmitigated gall to play games with her now but she was taken aback when he stood up from the bed and his eyes were all but burning with desire.

She crossed her arms huffily. "Oh, darling," Finnick laughed again pulling her against him and peppered her face with tiny kisses until he felt her annoyance dissolve. He reached up to her hair and pulled out the hair tie, deciding he wanted her hair down and reveled in the feeling of her soft curls falling across his hand and down her back. He tucked the disobedient tendrils behind her ears to gain him better access to her face which he kissed thoroughly and passionately until her heart was all but racing against his chest. His kisses became deeper and more forceful and he pulled her even tighter against him as his hands gripped harshly at the fabric on her back.

Annie briefly wondered whether Effie would be capable of sewing the buttons back on Finnick's borrowed shirt as she hadn't had the patience to deal with them in the customary way of pulling them through the holes and instead opted for the ripping them all off at once and not giving a damn where they landed approach. Effie would probably string her up by her toes for such disrespect for clothing but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as Annie showing her the long tear down the back of her lovely dress. Apparently, Finnick hadn't had much patience for buttons or zippers either and removed his pants for good measure.

She felt him gradually push her backwards towards the bed however her legs were bound by her dress that was tangled around her ankles in a puddle causing her to topple backwards. Grace evaded her as she fell to the floor on her butt while Finnick landed harshly on his elbows trying to catch her in time. Annie felt her face burn red at the mental image of how ungraceful, unsexy and positively ridiculous she looked and Finnick leaned in to kiss her forehead to console her adorable but grumpy expression however he couldn't help but laugh against her lips. Annie felt mortified but at the sound of his lovely laugh which she had heard more today than on any other occasion she couldn't help but smile against her will and put her fist to her forehead and close her eyes.

Finnick gently picked her up so she couldn't maim either of them on the way to their destination. Incredibly conscious of her body language, he noted that she seemed to have relaxed a little as he lowered her onto the bed in nothing but their underwear. He entwined his fingers with hers and lifted them above her head and briefly battled internally whether he wanted to start with her lips and work his way down or start with her toes and work his way up. It thrilled him to his core that he had all night – well, the rest of his life really – to explore the wonderland that was her lovely body.

He brushed her long unruly hair back off of her face and neck, spreading it like a fan over the pillows and kissed her. She tasted sweetly of apple cider and wedding cake and peppermint toothpaste and the taste of her lips and mouth was so intoxicating that he spent a while gently tracing their plump shape, exploring her mouth and sucking delicately at her lips with deliberate drawn out slowness until he paused to let her catch her breath. She was gasping in short panting breathes through lips that looked slightly swollen and he cursed himself and frantically tried to recall if he had been too forceful against her mouth.

It seemed Annie was kind enough to answer for him and pulled him against her again. They tangled in his hair and pulled his face back to her. He reluctantly avoided her lips, afraid he might actually bruise them and desperately retained control over a portion of his mind. His lips, desperate for her taste, ended up behind her ear and trailed down the sea-salt delicately scented skin of her neck.

He slid further own her body now, anxious to learn the rest of her. He removed her bra with expertise and cursed himself for making it plainly obvious how often he had done this but Annie didn't seem to mind and the sensation of her soft breasts in his hand quickly erased any thought of the Capitol from his mind.

Slowly, he circled the rosy tip with his tongue and focused on the sound of her breathing while his hands explored the plains of her velvety skin making sure he was paying attention to all her bodily responses in case she became hesitant or unwilling. Finnick moaned in his throat as he felt her gentle hands clenching and unclenching in the hair at the back of his neck. He looked up to her face to see her eyes were squeezed shut and her head was thrown back to leave her tantalising neck exposed. She was a vision of absolute sensuality and he knew this night could last for eternity and still not be enough.

Finnick continued this his gentle exploration of both her breasts until she started to moan incoherently and her body started to shudder beneath him. He pressed her back down against the sheets and rained kisses over her neck to relax her highly stimulated body. She made a frustrated noise that made him smile against her skin and after a few soothing kisses and caresses, he continued down her flat stomach. Finnick paused the trail of his lips to dip his tongue into the dent of her belly button which caused her to squirm and he pressed an apologetic kiss over the ticklish spot (committing it to his memory for future reference) and continued down lower.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. He sounded ridiculous for saying it but he needed to know before he went any further. She nodded and ran her fingers through his bronze hair. "Are you alright, Finn?" She sounded so sincere, so concerned that Finnick couldn't help but smile at her. No, this was nothing like the Capitol. _Stop thinking about it then,_ he told himself. He had more than enough ways to distract himself from the thought. Annie was staring at him with her head off to the side slightly and she was biting her lip. He knew no matter how excited he got, he needed to take this slowly. He pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs and let his lips slide slowly up until he was void of all rational thought. Finnick caressed the band of her underwear to silently ask her permission to remove them which was granted by her lifting herself up so he could slide them down her silky legs.

Keeping his eyes trained on her face, his hand slipped down between their bodies and her breathing became even more unsteady. His fingers brushed over the curls hiding her most secret and alluring area and slid through the folds that were unbearably warm. Finnick could feel her pulse pounding underneath her skin and the vibration sang up his arm and spread heat to every cell of his being. He carefully moved his finger up and down the length of her to determine whether she was ready for him. His finger easily slipped just a little bit inside of her and she cried out deliciously in response.

A moan escaped his lips at the sound of her which was more luscious than anything he had dreamed. Holding her hips down gently, he slid his finger out and back in a little further to try and be sure that there would be as little discomfort as possible when his erection replaced his finger. The mere thought of this being put into action in only a few moments made his body become painful with anticipation and he took a moment to get a handle on his own lust. Tonight was about her and making everything perfect for her.

Finnick went back up to her face and kissed her hard on the mouth, stroking both sides of her face.

"Annie," he said raggedly and love laced both syllables of her name. "You must tell me if you want me to stop. If it hurts too much…tell me okay?"

"I will and…if you want to stop, that's okay too," she smiled at him and he felt his heart start to falter when he leaned down to kiss her and tell her he loved her more than anything in this world. He settled himself between her legs and shifted above her so that the part of him that was aching for her was pressed in against the scalding hot entrance of her body. He paused to take a deep breath and waited for her eyes to open and find his own. He saw his entire future in their sea green depths.

He positioned his arm underneath her to hold her body and the other hand held her face so his thumb could still brush reassuringly against her cheek as he pushed his way in slowly and tried to ignore how amazing she felt already. She was unbelievably wet and warm and tighter than he'd ever experienced before. There were waves of shock and love coursing through him and he paused only briefly when he encountered an unfamiliar resistance inside of her. He captured her lips suddenly to hopefully let the surprise dull the pain when he broke through and pushed his entire length into her. Finnick felt his bride whimper quietly in surprise and bite down on his lip softly. He rested his forehead against hers and didn't dare move and looked at her to determine her reaction and it was clear.

Her eyes were shut tightly and her lips were slightly parted. Pain. He wished she would open her eyes so he could see how bad it was. If there were tears in her eyes, he would make the decision for the both of them to not continue. He was too used to seeing that expression on her face when she was in the arena and he was in the mentors room, not sleeping, not leaving just staring at her.

"Annie?" he said worried and started to brush her hair off her face with shaky hands. He was not coping well with the pain on her face and being the one that had put it there. It brought back too much.

"I'm okay, Finn. I just need a second," she told him and ran her fingers along his back to ease the panic in his eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly and stroked her hair until she asked him to move. Ignoring his own urges to grab hold of her hips and make love to her as thoroughly as possible, he slowly pulled back marginally and moved forward cautiously.

Slowly and gently, he began to move more steadily and it was difficult to maintain such a slow pace because it felt more amazing then anything he had experienced or dream of experiencing before but he didn't want to inflict anymore pain on her. He hoped that her tightness, although being unbearably amazing for him, would subside to make it a little less uncomfortable for her and he worried that he hadn't taken enough time to prepare her. Finnick felt her small body relax a little more but her muscles were still slightly tensed. He knew this was a new and big experience for her body and she wouldn't find it overly pleasurable and comfortable the first time.

Annie let out a soft sigh to his relief and he could feel her body finally moving and raising her hips to meet his gentle thrusts. Her eyes were closed and she was chewing her lower lip as she adjusted to the many foreign different feelings that kept enveloping her body. "Can you move a bit faster?" she asked and he was more than willing to comply.

Pleasure gradually took over the pain in her face he noted as he rocked their bodies together, not forcefully but enough that the bed began to move with them. She kissed his face as he explored hers. Her nose, cheek, chin, ears, everything was so wonderful and a moan escaped his mouth. He grabbed her knee and wrapped her leg around his back so he could move deeper and more comfortably inside her warmth. Annie began to cry out slightly, gasping at the air but never moving away from him. He lost himself in the rising and falling of her body which made him reach a new high he had never imagined. Annie's sweet cake-apple cider-peppermint breath – a reminder of their wedding – washed over him as her head tossed from side to side and it was so overwhelming that he froze for a second.

"No, don't stop…Finnick, please…" Annie sighed out, sensing his hesitation but still gasping from the pleasure of it all as her hand gripped delightfully into the skin of his back.

"I won't," he promised kissing her passionately on the mouth and resumed their rhythm. "Oh god, I love you, Annie…I…you're so…oh, Annie…"

He felt his restraint begin to loosen and he went faster and deeper and if the noises she was making were any indication, it was far from hurting her. A few times through the cries of pleasure mixed in with the moans of his name, she told him to be closer and he was only too happy to oblige. Finnick still felt like they were too far apart even though they were one and he felt her teeth teasing his lower lip as she moved her mouth along his jaw line to his ear and whisper 'more, please' needlessly into his ear.

Finnick gently took her arms and rolled them to the side, keeping her tightly against his body and thrusting steadily as they continued to move around the bed, getting everything from each other and he knew in that moment that not being with this woman for the rest of his life would surely kill him. He pushed himself into her again and again and her sweet release was repeated with gasps and moans from the both of them. Finnick had no idea how up until now, he had lived without this and didn't think he could survive another night without her.

"Annie," he whispered when her ear was near his lips. He felt her body shake again and her moan his name as another orgasm racked her body and her hands gripping into his back seemed to push through his skin and radiate to his very bones with pleasure.

"You're perfect…you're so beautiful," he whispered to her as he continued the assault of kisses on her neck. He could feel his pleasure beginning to heighten and knew he was close. Everything about this was better than any of his fantasies. Annie's movements, her sounds, her body, it was more than what he had dreamed it to be and he couldn't hold on for much longer.

Finnick waited for her muscles to tense up and her fingers pull desperately at his hair before he let his self control go and held her body against his while his free hand gripped a handful of sheet next to her head. He yelled her name as both their climaxes rocked their bodies and lights exploded in his eyes.

Finnick, in all his years of training, of Games, of sex, had never been so physically and emotionally exhausted in this life. The experience was so surreal and foreign it had felt like it had been a first time for him as well as nothing he had ever done in his life had compared to that.

His body collapsed on top of hers which was also damp with sweat, taking his weight on his elbows. He tried to calm his frantic heartbeat and shaky breath by focusing on the feel of her fingers tracing patterns on his damp back that was probably going to be marked with little fingernail indents in the morning.

Finnick weakly lifted himself up to look at her face which was buried into his shoulder. She was panting as well and looked completely worn out but sufficiently loved and content. She had a tired but breathtaking smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his neck. He knew he should ask her if she was okay or if she was hurt or tell her he loved her at least but he was not capable of producing words and instead just lay in her arms and hold her close, occasionally watching the dim light of their room bounce off her hair in a wonderful fashion.

"I love you, my sweet Annie. Annie Odair," he said when he managed to gain control over his body and let a limp red curl wrap around his finger.

"I love you too, Finn," she said sweetly and hazily but just as sincerely as her body began to settle into sleepiness. He felt her lower muscles relax around him but cursed internally when she still made a pained noise when he removed himself from her reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said kissing her hair when he rolled next to her. "Are you hurting? Are you alright?"

"Sssh," she shushed him pressing a finger to his lips as her body shape easily settled into his own and she snuggled into his hot chest, grateful for the cool constant breeze of District 13. "Stop fussing. I'm more than alright."

Truthfully, her whole body was aching especially in areas she hadn't known existed but it was nothing compared to the warm and bursting feeling that was taking residence in her chest. She felt like she could sleep for days if he didn't move from beside her.

"Everything's perfect."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. _His wife._ He would never get used to that.

"Yes, it is."


End file.
